Baby Sasuke!
by NintendoGal55
Summary: A silly story about Sasuke turning into a baby. Please don't read it.
1. Baby Jutsu

**Baby Sasuke!**

A jutsu goes wrong…and Sasuke is turned into a baby! So now Teah and Naruto have to take care of him! Will things go smoothly? Or will all hell break loose?

Do not own the characters! Good ol' Teah's the only one I own!

"C'mon, Teme! Play fair! That's cheating!"

"I wasn't cheating, Dobe."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Well, you called me Teme. So I guess that makes us even."

Naruto's hands flew through seals. "Oh no we're not! Baby no jutsu!"

"Baby no jutsu?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Baby?" Sasuke's older cousin Princess Olivia, or Teah as everyone who was standing nearby watching her team mates spar suddenly said. "Is that a new jutsu that you created, Naruto?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto lunged at Sasuke.

But things didn't go as planned.

Instead of tapping him on the shoulder so that the jutsu would take effect, he ended up hitting Sasuke on the mouth and he fell back.

Before they knew it, Sasuke suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke wasn't there.

Instead, there was an adorable little baby!

The baby (Sasuke) looked at them with big black eyes and some spiky black hair on its round head.

"Oops." Naruto said. "That's not what it was supposed to do! It was supposed to make him as act and be as weak as a baby! Crap! I had no idea it would TURN him into a baby!"

"Who cares? He's so cute!" She went over to her cousin and scooped him up in her arms. "Hewwo snookums! You are so cute! Awww…he looks just like he did when he was a baby!"

"Oh yeah! You sort of grew up with him in a way, right?" Naruto sauntered over to see.

"Yeah!"

Sasuke looked up at Teah and smiled. "Oh…lee…vee…ah…" He reached up and touched her forehead protector and hair.

"Gee…he's kinda cute." Naruto smiled.

"Awww look! He's smiling!" Teah cooed. "Oh, isn't he just adorable? Oh yes he is! He is so cute! Yes he is!"

"Hey little guy." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and grinned. "Do…be…"

Naruto scowled. "Perfect. Even as a baby he still calls me that! Look kid, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, okay?"

"Naah…roo…toe…Oozoo…monkey…" Sasuke said slowly. "Naahrootoe Oozoomonkey!"

"No! You idiot! You said it wrong!"

Teah laughed. "Don't mind him, Naruto. When he was a baby he could never say things right. Not until he was about three."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, Sasuke smiled back at him.

"Naahrootoe Oozoomonkey…"

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Goo…Sake Utika…" Sasuke said, drooling a bit.

"And he always said 'Sake' instead of 'Sasuke' and 'Utika' instead of 'Uchiha'." Teah explained.

"Pawincesss…" Sasuke said slowly, pointed at Teah. "Pawincess Teah Utika…"

"That's right, little guy!" She cooed. "Oh you are such a smart one!"

"More like stupid if you ask me."

"Hey! He's just a baby!"

"But…wouldn't he still know who he is even as a baby?"

"…You know, I never thought of that. But I don't know…if he did, he'd tell us. But since he's talking baby talk, I guess he either can't, or doesn't know." She said thoughtfully.

"Goo ga goo!" Sasuke squealed as he poked Teah in the eye.

"Ow!" Teah shut the poked eye. "That's another thing he did. He'd poke someone in the eye."

"C'mon, we better take him home before anything else happens!" Naruto said.

"Good idea." She looked down at Sasuke and smiled. "C'mon Snookums, we're going home now."

"Home! Yay! Home!" Sasuke said happily as he snuggled into Teah's chest and went to sleep. "Sake sweepy…"

"Awww…he's so cute!" Naruto cooed. "Never thought I'd say that, but he's adorable as a baby! Maybe I should turn him into a baby more often!"

"Really? Is that because he's so damn cute? Or is it because he can finally lay off everything with you?"

"Both I guess."

"I see."

With that, the two shinobi headed back to the apartment the three shared.

Hoping that one way or another, they could take care of Baby Sasuke.

And that's it for now! Please review! Thanks very much! And next in line for a new fic is "Baby InuYasha"! Lol! Stay tuned!


	2. Cuteness and love

**Baby Sasuke!**

It's official, our beloved pal Sasuke is a cute little baby! So now Naruto and Teah are taking care of their team mate. But they DO run into some surprises along the way!

Do not own the characters! Except the FOC!

They finally made it back to the apartment, ignoring the curious stares of the villagers as they walked by.

"Phew! We made it!" Naruto breathed. "So, what do we do with him?"

"Could you hold him for a sec? I'll see if I can find his old baby furniture." She handed Sasuke over to Naruto and went off to look in the closets.

Naruto looked at the adorable baby in his arms, the big black and innocent eyes looked back at him, and he was smiling.

"Nawooto…" Sasuke squeaked as he snuggled into him.

"Awww…." Naruto couldn't help but soften up at the contact. It was so cute!

Finally, Teah succeeded in finding Sasuke's old high chair, his crib, his changing table, his clothes, his toys and the large playpen they'd shared. She had also found a box of diapers that hadn't been opened but were still good to use, some baby powder and a suction ring for the bathtub.

"Good thing we kept all this!" Teah said as she set everything up. "Or we would've seriously put a dent in our budget!"

"Wow! This was all Sasuke's?"

"Sort of. We shared the playpen when were little. Our dads built it for us so that we could play and have fun while our Mothers had some tea in peace whenever we'd come to visit." She sighed. "Ah, the good old days…"

"I see. Don't cry, Teah-chan. It'll be fine." He handed Sasuke back to Teah.

"Okay." She put Sasuke in the playpen. "I'll go make dinner." She turned and went to the kitchen.

Little Sasuke amused himself by playing with his toys while Naruto sat on the couch nearby watching TV. This was nice, Naruto had to admit.

"Dinner time!" Teah called from the kitchen.

"You heard her, let's go, Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto picked Sasuke up from the playpen and went to the kitchen. The whole way Sasuke snuggled into the blonde, making him blush slightly.

"Awww…" Teah said when she saw the sight. "I think he likes you!"

"Shut up." Naruto placed Sasuke in the high chair. "So, what are we gonna feed him?"

"I mashed up some potatoes, peas and some rice. He loved those." She replied. "Perfect for when we were out of baby food."

Naruto watched as Teah fed Sasuke, who kept giggling and trying to spit the food out. But would eventually eat it.

"More?" She asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"You want something else?"

He nodded.

"Some toast?"

Shake.

"Soup?"

Shake.

"Mashed bananas?"

Shake.

"Peas?"

Shake.

"Apple sauce?"

Nod.

So she fed her baby cousin some apple sauce before he shook his head, showing that he was full.

"Naruto? Could you put Sasuke to bed? I think he's getting tired. I'll start cleaning up."

"All right." Naruto took Sasuke out of his chair. "Time for bed, little guy!"

Sasuke made some baby talk noises and snuggled into Naruto again.

"Awww…that's so cute!" Teah cooed. "He sure loves to snuggle into you!"

"Wish he didn't."

"Get used to it. He was a real snuggler at that age."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Naruto changed Sasuke into his dark blue footsie pajamas with white stars on them and put him in the crib. "Night, Sasuke-teme. Sweet dreams. Hope the bed bugs bite."

"Night, Nawooto." Sasuke waved at Naruto and went to sleep.

_Just kidding, Sasuke. Have a good sleep._ Naruto left the room and turned out the light.

The next morning, the blonde woke up and went into the kitchen. Teah was making breakfast.

"Morning, Naruto! You're up early." She said.

"Ah, Ero-sennin wants to see me this morning. I won't be gone long." He said.

Looking over toward the living room, Sasuke was sitting on the floor still in his footsie pajamas watching cartoons. He had to admit, it was really cute!

Sasuke saw Naruto coming and so he turned a little and held out his arms. "Kiss, kiss."

"Eh!" Naruto nearly doubled over.

"Kiss, kiss." Sasuke repeated.

"Awww…he wants you to give him a kiss! How sweet! Go on and do it, he loves it!" Teah said with a giggle.

Naruto sighed, sauntered over to the baby and leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek, as he did, Sasuke reached up with a chubby finger and poked Naruto in the eye.

"Ouch! You teme! That hurt!"

Sasuke looked guilty and about to cry. "S-s-s-s-sowwie Nawooto…"

He couldn't help it. It was too cute. "Aww…it's okay, Sasuke. I can't stay mad at you." He kissed his forehead, ruffled his patch of hair and went out the door. "Later, Teah-chan!"

"Bye! Have fun and give that pervert a kick in the pants for me!"

"Will do!"

She turned to Sasuke. "Well cutie pie, you hungry?"

Sasuke nodded and held out his arms to her.

A little later, after breakfast, Teah was out in the training grounds where she and her team usually trained. It was a really nice day, so she decided to go sit awhile under her favourite tree.

"Where Nawooto?" Sasuke asked.

"Gone for a bit. Don't worry, he'll be back soon." She said sweetly.

He looked sad. "Nawooto…want to pway wi Nawootoo…"

"Awww, you want to play with Naruto? Well, we'll wait until he gets back, and you two can play all you want!"

"Yay!" Sasuke clapped his little hands.

Later on, Naruto came running up to meet them.

"Hey, guys! You came out to wait for me?"

"Yay! Nawooto!" Sasuke stood on his little legs and went to hug Naruto's legs.

"He wants to play with you." Teah said.

"Really? Awww, gee, even I can't refuse." Naruto smiled, he picked Sasuke up. "You want to play, Sasuke-teme?"

"Yes!" Sasuke said happily.

"Then let's go play!"

"YAY!" Sasuke squealed happily as he cuddled into Naruto. "Nawooto…"

"Awww…" Teah awed. "That's so sweet!"

"Shut up." Naruto blushed, but he grinned. "C'mon, Sasuke! Let's go play!"

"Yay!"

Later that day, Sasuke, Naruto, along with Teah played all day. It was so much fun. And Sasuke was so happy! It was a great day, filled with fun, laughter, happiness and love.

So now back at the apartment, they were all getting ready for bed.

"Well, it's been quite a day! But it was so fun!" Naruto said to Teah, who was putting Sasuke in his crib.

"Yeah, it really was a lot of fun. And Sasuke seemed so happy." She smiled at Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto. You've been really good to him, today."

"No problem, Teah-chan! Sasuke-teme should turn into a baby more often!"

"I guess so. Well, good-night Naruto."

"Night, Teah!"

Teah went off to her room, and Naruto turned out the light. "Night, Sasuke. Sweet dreams." And he went to his room and went to bed.

Just as he was dozing off, there was a tiny knock on his door.

"Huh?" Naruto went to open the door.

Sasuke was standing there in his footsie pajamas and holding his teddy bear.

"Aww, hey Sasuke!" He kneeled down so they could be eye level. "What's wrong?

"Scawed. Nawooto…can I sweep with you?" He asked, his big black eyes pleading.

"Aww, of course you can." He picked him up and went to his bed.

"Nawooto?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto sat down on the bed and held Sasuke on his lap.

Sasuke snuggled into him. "I wove you…"

"Aww, I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto kissed Sasuke gently on his little lips and got into bed.

"Nawooto…" Sasuke snuggled into him and Naruto held him protectively to his chest.

It was so cute and beautiful.

**Hey ppl! Sorry if this was short! Hope it was good! Please review!**


	3. Kisses

**Baby Sasuke!**

**Hello everyone! So SORRY for taking so long to update! But thanks for the reviews and everything! Wow, I'm so surprised it's so popular! Well, here is at long last, the long awaited update of "Baby Sasuke!" **

**This is also the final chapter. BUT! I will make a sequel! Only next time, Naruto is gonna be a baby!**

**You all know the disclaimer!**

Teah entered the bedroom as quietly as she could and noticed the two boys snuggling together. It was just adorable.

Grabbing a small camera, she snapped a picture, and slinked out of the room just as they were waking up.

Baby Sasuke let out a squeaky yawn and looked at Naruto. "Morning, Nawooto."

"Hi, Sasuke!" Naruto yawned and smiled at his best friend. "Sleep well?"

"Yes! I had a dweam that I was in candy land and I ate all the candy, and den I had some yummy ice cream!"

"Well good for you! C'mon then, let's go get some grub!"

"B-but I dun wanna eat grub! Dat for Timon and Pumbaa!"

"Why yes, that's true! Then let's go get some _food_!" Naruto picked up the baby and cuddled him.

"Yay!"

They entered the kitchen. Teah was at the stove making some food, still in her PJ's, and her long black hair was up in a messy bun.

"Hey, guys! Morning!"

"Morning!" Naruto placed Sasuke in the high chair. "Little guy got scared and came to sleep in my room last night!"

"Awwww! That's sweet! He used to do that a lot at a young age. Sometimes he'd go to Uncle Fugaku and Aunt Mikoto's room, sometimes Itachi, but he'd come over to mine a lot too."

"A real scaredy-cat, huh?"

"Believe it. Especially during thunderstorms. We'd usually sleep in the same room, and we'd play the counting game."

"Game! Game!" Sasuke repeated, banging his plastic spoon.

"Eat up, cutie."

"No."

"Eat it."

"No."

"Eat it."

"No!"

"C'mon, just eat it!"

"No!" The little baby pushed the food to the floor, crossed his arms and pouted.

Naruto laughed, then Teah joined in.

"Not hungry!" Sasuke scowled.

"All right, all right." Naruto picked him up. "Let's go watch TV."

"Yay!"

"Have fun, loverboy!" Teah called after him.

"Wover boy! Wheeee!"

_I'm gonna strangle her one day…_Naruto thought.

"Toys! Toys!" Sasuke squealed. "I wanna pway!!!"

"Okay, Sasu-chan, you can play." Naruto lowered him toward the playpen.

"Waaaiiittt! Kiss, kiss!" Sasuke pouted.

"Sure, Sasuke." Naruto kissed his pale cheek.

"Nooooooooo!!! Liiiiiips!!!"

Naruto chuckled and pecked the cute little lips. "There you go! Happy?"

"Yes! Down, pwease!"

"Of course." Naruto put him down into the pen and sat on the couch, switching on the TV. "Sesame Street?"

"Yes!" Sasuke clapped his little hands.

_And yet I still wonder when he'll change back. _Naruto thought.

After a long morning of cartoons, playing with toys and dealing with dirty diapers, squealing and laughing, it was nap time.

"Nawooto!!! Sake tired!"

"Awwww! Well I'll put you down for a nap then." Naruto picked up Sasuke. "Teah! I'm putting Sasuke down for his nap!"

"Okay, Naruto!"

The blonde took the little guy to the bedroom and changed him into the footsie PJ's.

"Nawooto…kiss kiss!"

"Again? Gee Sasuke, you're all about kisses to-mmph!"

Naruto was silenced when the smaller lips pressed to his in a sweet and chaste kiss.

POOF!

Naruto was suddenly knocked to the ground, a heavier weight on his stomach and waist, and larger-than-before lips still hungrily kissing his.

Pulling away, Naruto gaped in surprise.

Sasuke was back to his old self, and wearing larger footsie pyjamas!

"S-Sasuke! You…you're you again!"

"Hn, took you long enough. I realized the only way out was to kiss someone you liked. I tried to tell you but…"

"So…that's why you wanted to kiss me all those times…?" Naruto suddenly felt hurt.

A sigh escaped from Sasuke. "You think I'd ask for them from you if I didn't…l-like you?"

"Sasuke you…when you said you loved me…you meant it?"

"Hn, you're so dumb. You think I'd be able to say it to just anyone?!"

"I…oh Sasuke…" A wave of emotion ripped through the blonde and he raised up to meet the Uchiha's lips.

With that, the two continued their loving, hungry, deep make out session, in a heated battle of the tongues too.

Peeking into the room, Teah grinned, giggle softly, then slowly closed the door to give them privacy.

_Thank you God, for bringing these two together. They are truly perfect for each other._

All in all, the three of them were glad that Sasuke had turned into a baby, because that led to the cute boys getting together.

**THE END!**

**All done! For now. If there IS something I can add, or change, let me know, and I'll change it! It's no problem!**

**I hope you liked it! Again, I apologize for the lateness! **


End file.
